Escape From Torture
'''Escape From Torture '''is a dramatic and comedy series based on the Robber Penguin Agency. It is created, directed, and produced by Agent Titanium. It is based about the RPA going on specific adventures. It first premiered on July 22, 2014. Season 1 of Escape from Torture ended on October 26th, with ten episodes. It was expected to end after the season 1 finale. The series is owned by the Titanium Ninja Corporation and Unknown's Company. On July 2015, Escape From Torture was renewed for a second season and is still a hit. Similar stories can be Alone: A Tale of Betrayal or Agent Unknown: The Fight For Victory who were influenced by Escape From Torture. The story is currently only viewable on the Robber Penguin Agency's website. Characters Agent Unknown Agent Unknown is the director of the Robber Penguin Agency and the leader of the Top 5 RPA Agents who is one of the toughest robbers on the island. He has a car to drive in. He has a Helicopter to fly in and many more transportation vehicles. He can use Power Sneakers and other gadgets too. Agent Titanium Agent Titanium is one of the Top 5 RPA Agents and a SPA Agent. He is one of the main agents. He can fly, run, shoot, attack, defend himself, hack and more. He has a car to drive in, he has a Titanium Ranger Form and a War Machine Power Suit. He can blend in and attack enemies whenever he spots one. Agent Nintendo Agent Nintendo is one of the Top 5 RPA Agents. He likes cookies and Nintendo, an infamous video gaming company. He is also a strong fan of video games, an ASR general, a former EPF Agent (before he joined the RPA) and a Tour Guide in disguise, not to mention he is a master of the elements, including Card-Jitsu Shadow and Card-Jitsu Cheese. He also just loves chicken nuggets and everything else they serve at McDonalds. Agent Bon Chaos Agent Bon Chaos is one of the Top 5 RPA Agents and is the RPA Third In Command. He takes part in many missions and stuff related to the agency. He hates the CPPD and will do anything to eliminate them. He is a weapons designer and expert. He made the Robber Phone along with Larry The Gadget Guy. Agent Black Puffle Agent Black Puffle is an Agent of the Robber Penguin Agency, agent of Elite Penguin Force, Agent of the KLA, agent in the PHD, agent in the SPA, and formerly an agent of the PSA. His black puffle, Scraggy, helps him out in robberies and operations. He has finished many operations in Club Penguin. Agent B Bongi6 is a rare, and rich penguin on Club Penguin. He joined Club Penguin in early 2010. He quit Club Penguin in early 2011, and came back in early 2012. He enjoys doing EPF work. He was formerly an RPA Agent, until he quit two days later. He joined the SPA on May 21, 2014. He later left the SPA and went back to the RPA. He owns a Spaceship Hideout that he uses to monitor Club Penguin. He hates pookies, and joined the Pookie Hater Defense on June 17, 2014. Jonathan Jonathan is the one of the main antagonists in the series, he hates Agent Unknown and will do anything to eliminate him. His best friends Edward and Thomas are trying to eliminate all robbers from the island and protect it. He has appeared in Escape The Beginning and possibly Escape From Pookies. He appears in many episodes throughout the series. Edward Edward is one of the main antagonists in the series, he is planning with Thomas to destroy the RPA and it's agents. He will do anything to eliminate them. He has appeared in Escape The Beginning and possibly Escape From Pookies. He appears in many episodes throughout the series. Thomas Thomas is one of the main antagonists in the series, he is a CPPD Commander and the strongest agent in the CPPD. He is also Chapa's, who is the director of the CPPD, son. He is known to have a strong and huge rivalry with Agent Titanium. Both are also andriods, and both have the same powers. Category:Media Category:Stories